


Blood Feud

by writerinprogress



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerinprogress/pseuds/writerinprogress
Summary: High School Karamel AU in which Kara and Mon-El are 16 when he crashes on Earth, struggling to get past their planets hatred of each other.





	1. Chapter 1- Sunrises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is living her normal life when something changes everything for her.

Earth is very different from Krypton. Not just the yellow sun it orbits or the way the surface is shaped, its deeper than that. The humans laugh more, on Krypton we took everything so seriously, they even laugh sometimes when things are sad. Alex says that I take stuff too seriously, but she didn't grow on Krypton. Three years after landing here, I still struggle with understanding all the customs and social ques. I look like them, I go to school like an average human, I even have an Earth family of my own. Yet I still feel like an alien, literally.

As the sun rises on this normal Saturday, I sit in bed, staring out the window. With the streaks of yellow and orange pouring into my room, I listen for a sign that anyone is awake. With the hearing better than any human, I only find the faint slow breathes of everyone sleeping. Making as little noise as possible, I slip out of my black tee shirt and pajama pants with smiley face sun, changing into a sweatshirt and jeans. I tiptoe across the wood floor avoiding the panels that creek. Gently, I open the window and crawl out onto the slanted roof. I take a step, and sit down halfway to the edge. Wrapping my arms around my knees, I pull my legs to my chest and lean my chin softly against my knee caps. I close my blue eyes and take in a deep breath, soaking up the rays of the sun. A faint noise starts humming in my ears. Assuming it is nothing more than a fly zooming past me, I stay still, enjoying Earth sunrise, a tradition I have kept since moving into the Danvers house.

After a minute of the noise not dissipating, I flutter my eyes open out of curiosity. Looking into the colorful sky I see a small shiny object going by too fast to be any kind of animal or airplane. The light bouncing off the object almost hurts to look at, but I can't pull my vision away from it. As I look closer, the object gets faster, appearing to be heading for Earth's surface, the noise is no longer a faint humming but a bellowing shriek, but it is far enough to not hurt my head. Based on the direction, the object seems to be aiming for the other side of the city, at least 20 miles from here.

I scramble to my feet, jumping back through the window and run down the hall. With my white socks over my feet, I struggle to keep myself from sliding on the floor. Unsure who I should tell, I open Alex's bedroom door, unable to see or head the object from her bedroom. She is still sleeping, the covers half off and her body spread out over the bed. "Alex! Alex, wake up! There is something out there!", I shout while shaking her awake.

She slowly turns onto her back, covering her eyes with her hand to block the sunlight. "What? Kara, it's Saturday morning and I'm trying to sleep. What do you mean something is out there? You have to be more specific than that."

Almost as if it was planned, Eliza & Jerimiah run into the room. "It's okay girls, go back to bed, we are fine. But your father and I are needed so Alex you are in charge." Alex sits up, even more confused. She then stands up and walks to her window, searching for what we all are talking about. After about a minute of scanning the sky, she locks eyes on it.

Alex snaps her head back towards us. "What is that!" She yells as if we aren't all in the same room. I nod my head, knowing better than to question. But Alex on the other hand wouldn't just accept that. "Why would they need scientists on a crash site? Isn't that kind of stuff meant for field agents?"

Eliza & Jerimiah give each other a quick glace that I could not quite decipher. "We can't say too much right now because its classified DEO information." Jerimiah tells Alex.

He then walks out of the room and heading for the stairs, obviously in a hurry. Eliza says for a minute, waiting for Jerimiah to be far enough not to hear her. She then comes up to me and talks in a hushed tone. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I figured you might need some time to process." Eliza pauses for a moment, making direct eye contact with me and placing her hands on my shoulders. "It has yet to be confirmed, but the object out there seems to have an identical makeup to the ship that you and Kal-El had."

Eliza waits for a reaction from me, but I just stand there with a blank stare. After a minute she gives me a quick hug with my arms glued to my sides. As she leaves the room I think she says something, but all I hear is ringing.

Finally, able to move, I crawl into Alex's bed and slide under the covers. She must have gone back to bed because her eyes are closed and she is bundled in her blankets. I turn to my side, facing her. "Hey, Alex." I whisper knowing she can't hear me, "I might not be alone."


	2. Chapter 2- Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally meets who was in the ship, but is not who she hopes for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I just want to say a quick thanks to everyone who is reading an commenting! Also I want to preface something before you read this chapter! During one of the episodes in season 2, Kara comments on how she wasn't always as mature as she is during the show. I tried to write using a less mature Kara who is still dealing with the loss of her parents. I just wanted to clarify because the women she is now definitely would have handled this situation better and wanted to make it clear. (:

Since living with the Danvers, I had seen Kal-El only a few times. Between living in a different city, his job at the Daily Planet, being Superman, and even Lois; he was a busy man. In fact, after a few times I realized he only visits when something important happens. So as I stand in the DEO headquarters being told my cousin is coming, I know it has something to do with that ship from yesterday.

  
I am seated in a small room with grey cement walls lined with lead, meant to keep me from seeing things that I’m not supposed to. There are no pictures or magazines to distract me, just some scratches on the wall from previous people stuffed in this room. I hear muffled voices outside the door, which is the only real indicator that anyone is still here. Waiting in the room for over an hour, I find myself playing with a loose string in my blue sweater.

  
The door finally opens and I see Kal-El not wearing his Superman suit, but his normal Clark Kent jacket and jeans. “It’s been too long, Kara.” Kal-El says with his usual warm smile as he shuts the door.

  
I stand up and give a give a quick smile. “Metropolis needs you, I get that.” I reply trying to be supportive of my cousin. “Do you have an update on the ship that landed here in National city?”

  
Kal-El took a deep breath before responding, signaling something is wrong. “Look Kara, the ship was Kryptonian… but the person inside it was not.”

  
My expression changes from excitement to confusion as I try to understand what he is saying. “What do you mean?”

  
He opens the door again, and signals for me to follow him out. “How about you meet him and then we will explain everything.”

  
I slowly follow behind Kal-El as he silently guides me into a medical room with a bed. Eliza appears to be checking someones vitals and running tests as he sits on the bed with plain white sheets.

  
“Eliza?” Kal-El says getting her attention. She looks up from the boy whose back faces me, and smiles. He sits with his arms folded across the blue sweatshirt he was given. Though he is at least a few inches taller, he looks my age, maybe a year older. Immediately notice his grey eyes, something that is not common, especially on Earth.

  
“Kara Zor-El”, Eliza announces, “I would like you to meet Mon-El of Daxam.”

  
“What do you mean he’s a Daxamite? I thought it was a Kryptonian ship?” I say in confusion and anger.

  
Kal-El explains the story the Daxamite gave to the DEO about how he was training to be a palace guard and found the ship while trying to escape the debris of Krypton. I wince at that part of the story, bringing back memories that are still to recent too think about. Mon-El just sits on the bed wearing a blue sweatshirt, pretending not to listen.

  
“I have nothing to say to him.” I answer with my head staring at the wall.

  
Mon-El jumps out of the bed and narrows his eyes at me as he walks closer. “You would say that, Kryptonian.”

  
Eliza exchanges a look with Kal-El hoping this conversation would have gone better than it currently is.

  
Kal-El interjects hoping to change the mood in the room. “Look, I understand our planets did not get along in the past. But maybe we could all give each other a fresh start?”

  
Neither one of us respond, not wanting to be the first to break. After a minute of pure silence, Eliza interrupts with her uplifting tone. “Well we all will have plenty of time for us to get to know each other because Mon-El he will be staying with us for a little bit.”

  
I snap my head in Eliza’s direction, unable to believe what she just said. “What! Why does he have to stay with us?”

  
Eliza gives me a stern look without any response. A small part of me knows that was out of line, but I don’t care.

  
I stop waiting for someone to continue to talk, storming out of the room. Alex is talking to one of the agents who is explaining what they do. She lifts her head in my direction, almost as if she senses me coming. “How did it go, Kara?” She asks with a hint of a smile on her face.

  
I look at her black sneakers, scuffed up and covered in dirt, avoiding the topic. “Can we just leave?”


End file.
